Remember me
by the girl whos waiting
Summary: This is (no longer) a one shot of how I imagined it should have gone in the TARDIS if the ice governess hadn't shown up! Please review with any comments/critisisms, anything will be helpful! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it's not too bad, but I love Clara and Eleven so much I just had to write it! I may extend this, let me know if I should..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever so apologies in advance and it's probably just going to be a one shot to get the clara/eleven shipping energy out of my head after watching the christmas special yesterday! This is set when they go up the stair case to the tardis...

* * *

Petite, size 4, heeled footsteps created movement within the clouded floor below her. The beautiful brunette's pace increased as curiosity and excitement grew within the pit of her belly; she just had to be back within the same confines as that extraordinary man with the fabulous chin as soon as she possibly could.

Clara holted as she reached the fourth and final corner of the deep blue box that towered over her 5ft 2 frame. Could she be certain all of this was real life? What if she was just dreaming? She had only met The Doctor the previous evening yet somehow she felt like she knew him and trusted that wild man whole heartedly. If she hadn't been opposed to such silliness, she would even go as far as saying that they had met it another life...

Leaning on the newly refurbished control panel, his index finger slid smoothly along the the indentations of the gallifreyan symbols. With a look of his wrist watch, he hastily stood up. Straightening his bowtie, his smug grin counted down from three, and right on time, a slightly breathless Clara stepped throught the open TARDIS door; The bemused yet bewilldered smurk on her face gave the doctor the same satisfaction it always had yet he longed for her to say that phrase.. 'Go on, I've heard it all before' He told her from across the walkway.

Decreasing the distance between them, Clara stepped forward. She leant in on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear; ' It's smaller on the outside.'. She watched the wonderment spread across his face and quickly it turned into an appriciative smirk.

'That's a new one!' He announced, still looking longingly at the girl infront of him. After 1000 years, He found it hard to be shocked, yet this inconceivable woman had done just that. Not only by her response but also his own, unique reaction to her. After she kissed him in the hallway, he had been shocked yes, but he almost felt like he didn't want her to stop- a feeling he certainly didnt notice when Amy had been the one doing all the kissing.

* * *

Clara couldn't help but notice the glazed look in his eye while they were pearched along the rail of the TARDIS. About an hour had past since she entered his ship and she was getting rather tired of them meaninglessly chatting about one thing or another and so decided to confront him on his day dreaming.

'Doctor!' The rather abrupt call snapped him out of his trance like state. A pinkish blush crept along his cheeks as the olive skinned, brown eyed protaganist of the aforementioned fantasy stood infront of him, demanding that he should tell her his thoughts. He shook his head, mumbling one lie or another under his breath in the hope that his new, fiesty companion would let it drop.

She looked up at the handsome man fluster and squirm. He was quite clearly embarrased with her questioning so she decided to be blunt, well, even more blunt. In less than an hour, she had learnt subtlety was not key when it came to her Doctor. 'Were you thinking about.. me?' Seeing the red in his cheeks ferousiously burn gave her the answer she wanted and she wasted no time.

Closing the little space they had between them, she moved forward and raised her delicate right hand up and caressed the hair up his neck, fingers intertwining with the locks of hair. He groaned and sensing no resistance, she pulled him towards her. Their lips met and surprisingly (to him, at least) The Doctor took control. He grabbed hold of her small waist and spun them so that she was up against the control desk with him leaning on to her body.

He smiled onto her lips as they shared a passionate kiss; a feeling that resonated within Clara, making her feel 17 again. The Doctor left trails of small pecks along the side of her mouth, cheek, down her neck and along her collarbone. During their embrace, his hands had moved all over, wanting to feel the sillouette of her perfect body. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, all the while his mouth was still scattering her upper body with kisses. His soft lips met hers once again and she groaned when the tip of his tongue parted her closed mouth.

Both a bit breathless, they stopped and just looked at each others flushed faces; The doctor worriedly looking for any sign that he went too far, but instead she looked at the man still leaning her up against the TARDIS and a childish grin appeared on her lips. 'Don't look so worried chin boy, you were fantasic' she said with a wink 'oh and I was going to ask before we got distracted.. does this place have a kitchen? I'm dying to make a soufflé.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So maybe not just a one shot, but I still have no idea where this is going, maybe just their adventures within the four walls of the TARDIS perhaps? Let me know in the reviews what you think!

* * *

Sweeping the overgrown fringe of brown hair away from his eyes, the Doctor sighed. The confusion he felt towards this bizzare and beautiful woman worried him; He has only really ever loved one woman before, and she had been ripped away from him and left in a world where they could never be together. Of course there was River, but he didn't _love_ her. Not yet. Since Rose Tyler, The Doctor had promised himself to never fall for anyone again. It had hurt too much.

But this wonderful girl was just footsteps away and he could feel himself getting more and more infactuated with every second that past. And he realised that he didn't care. Infact, He would go as far as saying he was enjoying this feeling. The Humans had always talked of love and romance, and only now, after a thousand years had past, he understood the joy of it. People continue to fall for one another with the knowledge of the pain it can cause, because the journey getting there can be so staggeringly fantastic.

Looking up from gaze she had held with the TARDIS console, Clara's eye met the sight of her Doctor busy at work, tapping buttons and pulling one lever or another. She assumed their purpose must be of the upmost importance so she kept quiet, not wanting to disturb anything that he had to do.

She admired every inch of his being -his lips being a central focus of her admiration at this point in time- and loved that he clearly felt the same way about her. The flush on his cheeks and unintentional curl of top lip everytime he looked up and found Clara oogling another part of his body was a dead give away, not that his embarresment stopped her from continuing, quite the opposite. She had now grown quite tired and decided the Doctor was definetley in need of some sort of distraction.

Rousing from his inner monologue, the Doctor realised that Clara still had her eyes fixated on his body. _Oh god, she's worse than River.. Bad girl. _Okay, so maybe his thoughts hadn't fully holted, but who can blame him, he's only Time Lord.

'Yes, well they better bloody stop soon' He whispered aloud to himself, gesturing downwards and thinking about the very embarrasing and _very _human-like capabilities his nether regions held.

'Did you say something, Doctor? I couldn't hear you' Clara teased with a smirk spreading across her face. She knew exactly what she was doing, and so did the Doctor for that matter, but they seemed to like the playful charade they had created and thus, continued. 'Nope' He said, popping the p, 'I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything.'

Breaching the thresh hold between the two travellers until less than a foot of unclaimed territory remained, Claras hands drifted around freely by her side; _Accidently _touching The Doctors leg more than a few times. 'Are you sure? I'm almost certain I heard something'.

The close contact with her leaning against him to whisper near his ear riled The Doctor up and he was starting to breath heavily. Having the advantage of being a foot taller gave him easy viewing to her buxom chest when she leant towards him; an act he was sure was intentional. He was desperate to feel her lips on his own and hastily pulled her in by the waist (and bum, if you saw where his left hand drifted too.) Expecting her to reciprocate, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, but instead of her soft, plump lips, he met her finger, that she had pressed to his mouth.

When he opened his eyes, his raised brow expression was met with a cheeky grin.

'I've got to say, with all the excitement of tonight, I've come over all tired' She said, with her old London accent seeping into the governess-like stamina she'd tried to hold on to. 'I think it's time for bed.' And with that, she turned and left the room.

Dumbfounded, The doctor rested on the console, being careful not to sit on anything important. _That cheeky little.. _His subconcious continued, until he heard petite little footsteps make their way back across a hallway. Clara's head peeked around the metal door frame and she held out her hand to greet the Doctors. She cleared her voice, regaining the Governess exterior and raised her eyebrows..

'I do believe I said it was time for bed Doctor.'


	3. Chapter 3

For some this could be considered an M rating, so heads up if you don't like that kind of thing! This is my first attempt at anything smutty, but here goes..

* * *

The Doctor's bedroom had been rather conventiently placed close to the control room of the TARDIS. The old girl did always have a habit of doing things for a reason, that's why he loved the sexy little thing.

Clara wasted no time in pinning the Timelord up against his (_or maybe their?_) door and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

'Now, Clara, I said it once and I'll say it again, you're going to have to take those clothes off' The Doctor scoffed, loving how upfront he could be with his new companion.

'I could say the same for you, chin boy' Clara teased, treating her Doctor to a wink.

Ignoring the strangely familiar insult, The Doctor watched as the seductive woman infront of him took a few slow steps back, still keeping eye contact the entire time. Her calfs hit the bed behind her and she sat down on the duvet. She lifted her hands to her chest and care fully unbuttoned the front of her bodice to reveal a whole array of white cotton under garments.

_Blimey, I forgot Victorian girls wore so much underwear, maybe I should introduce her to 21st century style next... or 31st; those girls were naughty_

He quickly took large strides forward and pushed her further onto the bed by her hips. While still holding her side, the Doctor sat- one knee either side of her legs- gently on top of her lap and kissed her lips furiously, forcing her body down across his bed until he was stradling her.

He murmered filthy Gallifreyan curses onto the curve of her neck, between alternating gentle bites and kisses. Clara squealed under the eagerness and passion of his expert touch; he seemed to read her like a book, responding to her pulse increasing and breath quickening with quick, dexterous responses. _He really is a genius _she thought, with a smile on her parted lips.

Those lips gasped seconds after, because the skillful man (well, alien, but right now, everything he was doing was definitely, 100 percent Human) pressed against her, had teared apart her basque, buttons and all, and was slowly carressing her left breast with his hand. Carefully twisting her nipple between his thumb and index finger all the while, managing to trail kisses across her neck and occasionly sucking the bottom of her right earlobe.

Pleasure shot through her body like lightening with every flick of his fingers and curl of his tounge. This was beyond anything Clara had ever experienced. Yes, she'd had orgasms before, but they were mostly of her own doing, and like this? never. He knew every inch of her body as if it was his own, and she would never care to stop him; He could do this to her every day of her life and she would be quite content, well, more than bloody content.

With one last Gallifreyan whisper into her ear and a passionate kiss on to her open mouth, Clara's back arched, forcing the Timelord with a big grin on his face to roll on to the bed beside her. She cried out his name several times, each decreasing in volume to the time previous.

When her breathing became less eratic, she turned to face the Doctor and returned his smile.

'Well, I did tell you that you liked me.'

* * *

AN: Hope you like it, and if you did please favorite and follow! Any comments/reviews will be greatly recieved!

Until next time, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know its been a while, but I've had to revise for my English exams and schools been really busy ( Apparently writing smuty fan fics isn't good enough revision, who knew?) Please let me know what you think in the reviews xxx

* * *

His long disheveled hair flopped over his eyes as he slowly started to wake. Turning over, he faced an empty pillow but was soon distracted by the smell of baking that was wafting into his bedroom. Wrapping the white bedsheet around his waist, he rose and followed his nose to the kitchen.

Clara lifted her head to the sound of the kitchen door opening. She was covered in flour; on her nose and with handprints surrounding her waist and hips. She greeted the lanky Time Lord with a quick smile.

'Good morning, you beautiful man.' she ran over to him and surprised, he dropped his sheet, revealing his toned thighs and well endowed lower half. He clutched her waist and lifted her gently to let his gorgeous, yet slightly petite companion reach his lips.

In sync with each others footsteps, they walked backwards untill her bum grazed the kitchen counter and he lifted her up on to the ledge, sweeping the bowls and cake tins into a pile on the floor. Their embrace heated rapidly and soon he moved from her lips and nuzzled her neck, biting her collar bone gently. She hummed in appreciation and her whole body arched against him, making him groan as her breasts pressed against his naked chest.

The doctor lifted his hands past her chest to push the straps of her dress over her tanned shoulders and fumbled with the buttons across her chest. Trying not to get carried away, she pushed gently against his firm chest. He looked at her in confusion, pouting, but this time, she didn't want it to be all about her. Ever since she came on to his ship, he had given her _everything_ she wanted and now she needed to give him something.. she needed to know what made him tick.

She hopped of the counter, looking into his eyes with a smirk on her lips. Her hands wrapped around his hips and she ground up against him. His increasing firmness told her that he liked it, so she repeated the movement again and again; kissing his chest and neck. He was close to the edge now and she could feel him pressing against her thigh.

With a tug, the doctor quickly pulled off her new, modern, red dress.

_Wow, no underwear, this girl learns quickly.. _He thought, not even attempting to hide his pleasure. He groaned against her bare skin as she grinded up against his length for a final time. Her hands explored his toned, lean back, drifting down to clench his bum as he climaxed.

They sank to the floor, with his back resting on the kitchen cuboard and her stradling his lap. She continued to kiss him as his breathing slowed until suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise echoing throughout the tardis. Clara and The Doctor looked up in alarm, and at the same time they chuckled when they saw the grey smoke escaping the oven door.

'I may have forgot about the cake..' She with a cute little pout and stood to salvage the remains of what layed in the oven.


	5. Authors Note

**Hello everyone. **

**First I'd like to say a big sorry for not updating in ageeeees, I've been busy at school and unfortunately, until July, I will be even busier. But I don't want to abandon this as I rather quite enjoy it.**

**I am writing this to ask your opinion on how this fic should go. Do you want the to continue to do one shots or try and develop a plot? I'd be really appreciative if you could message me any ideas you guys might have or prompts for chapters you'd like to see**

**Thanks for your patience :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey everyone, this chapters a bit more fluffy than the rest so I hope you enjoy. Please review! **

* * *

With a forceful slam, the blue wooden door closed behind her. Her hair was in a rather cute windswept state and cheeks pink from running.  
"What the hell were they?" Clara puffed

"Well my dear, those were Sloraxes. Some rather nasty ones I might add. Last time I visited they were more than welcoming... " the doctor replied; a confused frown across his face.

Clara crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow "and what might you have 'accidentally' done to the Slorax last time, hmm?"

"Ok, I may have perhaps got slightly engaged to their princess and then accidentally left her at the alter" he whispered with a sheepish smile "but you can't blame me, it was in the last regeneration, blame him!

Clara smiled at the silly man in front of her, and shook her head.

"How many women have you actually got engaged to, Doctor? The princess, Marilyn Monroe ; who sounded awesome by the way, nice work chin boy.. " she said, shaking her head gently after getting distracted. "Anyone else I should know about?"

Her cute, smirking grin let him know that she was winding him up. She started rambling on some more.. She often did that, lost in her own narrative.

While she talked, he just stared at her, eyes shining with happiness. He can't believe that he had been lucky enough to find her, let alone twice. She was perfect; amazing, sexy and outstandingly clever (as clever as himself even, but his ego would never let him tell her that.)

The last 2 months had had them both in a dream like trance that even the most terrifying of monsters couldn't break. She had confided her biggest fears to the Doctor and he had returned the favour; something she knows must have been so hard for him. From the way he talks of his past lives, she knows he has seen tragedy she can't even begin to understand. Amy, Rory, Donna... especially Rose. All those heartbreaks for one man, no matter how strong he is, has to have taken it's toll.

But here they are, despite unbelievable odds, together. The bond between them so strong, it won't be tainted by anything or anyone.

Realising Clara was still muttering on about proposals and how cool Marilyn sounded, the Doctor moved closer and cupped the sides of her face. He pulled her closer and embraced her. He kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring her parting lips.

He pulled away, heavily breathing and looking slightly nervous.

"what's wrong?" Clara said worriedly, her eyes searching his face for clues.

"I-I think that, well maybe, I, urm.." The doctor realised he was being stupid and regained his composure "I love you."

And he really did, not the kind of love he felt with Amy, but the kind of love that you share with your lover. Your soulmate.

Clara's face lit up with pure, childlike joy. "I love you, too"

They just stood there together, his hands on her waist, like they were the missing piece in her jigsaw. They just fit together so well, and they both knew it.

He had given her his hearts and she has given him hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know this has taken ages so I'm sorry for that! Please review with suggestions and ideas for what you want to happen in the chapters, it would be really helpful!** **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'How?' Is a question that seemed to run through Clara's head many times today.  
How had he managed get us lost in Bojon 3's equivalent to Disneyland twice in the same weekend? How did they end up underground, beneath the parks biggest roller coaster?

And most importantly, how did they end up being thrown in jail.. Again !?

Well, if she was honest, she couldn't blame their unfortunate situation _entirely_ on the doctor. She was the one who made the first move but who could blame her? They were stuck under the roller coaster in quite a cramped control box and he _had_ been buying her spacey cocktails all day - kissing had seemed like the only logical solution at the time.

* * *

Leaning her back against the grimy jail wall, Clara smirked at the days events.

"I don't know what you look so happy about. You knew I _realllllly_ wanted to go on 'Earth mountain' and now we're stuck in here for another...' He lifted his wristwatch to his gaze with the look of a disappointed 8 year old '5 Hours! The park will be closed by then!"

Quirking her eyebrow up to the highest point she could manage, Clara let out a sarcastic chuckle. She was not going to take all the blame for this situation. Especially if the blame was coming from a 1000 year old Time Lord/8 year old grumpy child!  
Being a renowned governess (the best in London, she might add) Clara knew exactly how to deal with a stroppy child, but that doesn't mean she'd use those skills today. Because today, she would argue back.

"Excuse me, but who forgot to tell me that this planet was as strict as an all girls school when it came to kissing?'

She watched as as a guilty blush spread up his neck and cheeks. When she tried to make eye contact, he just twiddled with his thumbs or a button on his purple overcoat, which reminded her of another defence argument.

"And who, might I add, was the one to rip the top of my dress when someone seemed to be enjoying themselves, hmm?" She said, gesturing towards her chest, where her favourite red dress had laid, just an hour earlier.

Instead of feeling guilty at this statement, the doctor seemed to enjoy the evidence of his handy work. It's not everyday you can be in a confined space with a beautiful woman with her chest on display for only him to see.

Seeing his gaze drift south, and a grin appear on his lips, Clara quickly raised her arms and folded them securely over her bra. He pouted and she stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

_Looks like I'm not only one being a child today _hethought but daren't say aloud.

He stood up from his position on the floor and slid down the opposite wall to sit next to Clara. If he had learned just one thing over the last 4 months of travelling with his gorgeous Clara, it was how he could get her to forgive him.

The Doctor turned to face her, to which she swiftly turned her face away. _Perfect_.. He thought.

He bowed his head, and gently used his hand to move her hair away. His breath near her neck made her shiver and want to giggle, but after all she was ignoring him, so he continued, determined to to get a reaction. He gently placed his lips on her jaw, using his tongue to make her squirm. He trailed little kisses and sucks down her jaw and neck, where his nipped her skin carefully between his teeth.

She sighed deeply which made him chuckle against her neck, making the sensation even harder to ignore.

"Bugger it!" She announced and turned to face him. Grasping the lapels of his jacket, she brought his mouth close to hers.

"5 hours in a locked room, where no one can see in, with you and a ripped dress." She smiled against his lips "Lets see how you can make it up to me, chin boy."


End file.
